custom_pacific_rimfandomcom-20200216-history
Zhivago
The Zhivago was an armoured train commissioned by the Arctic Defense Corps to patrol the railway networks of Europe and Asia, defending against kaiju attacks from multiple sources. Unfortunately as the ADC came to represent the law across much of Europe the train became infamous for its part in several atrocities. History Concept The idea for the Zhivago was first born when Argus and Crystal Yomoflach, ADC Field Marshal and Kaiju Scientist respectively, watched the movie Doctor Zhivago after consuming large amounts of alcohol. Inspired by the big red armoured train from the movie they proposed that a number of war trains should be used to patrol the trans-Siberian Railroad and other key railways in Europe. This was considered a good tactical move due the rapid-response capability such trains would allow, partly against Kaiju which made it dangerously far inland and partly against Kaiju Cultists and revolutionaries attempting to sabotage vital supply lines. Commissioning TO FOLLOW First Kaiju engagment TO FOLLOW Second Kaiju engagement TO FOLLOW Red October Massacre In October 2049, in what became known as the Red October massacre, marchers took to the streets of cities across Britain and Northern Europe to protest against the Arctic Defense Corps' increasing control over the governments and militaries of its member nations. Field Marshal Argus Yomoflach's response included ordering the Zhivago ''into Moscow to defend the rail yards in case the protests turned violent. Sadly the protests did turn violent, and military troops (acting under Yomoflach's orders) fired on the protesters causing dozens of deaths and mass panic. The ''Zhivago ''opened up on a number of Kaiju Cultists who tried to sabatage the Moscow rail yard but attacks on the train (by now a major ADC icon) by protesters quickly threw the combat zone into chaos as the crew fired on everything around them in self-defense. 52 civilians were killed as a result of these actions, a sizeable fraction of the 470 deaths caused on that day. Third Kaiju engagement TO FOLLOW Fourth Kaiju engagement TO FOLLOW not enough funding for the Jaegers The United Nations planned to cut off funding of Jaegers and started to build more Zhivagos Failure The Zhivago program was a failure when four category 8 kajiu dig underground and destroyed it in warsaw Riots Known as the Red October Massacre 2,many protest ADC and the UN if it is relible. Technical overview Options for armament '''Disruptor Field Flash-Projector car:' a large freight car mounting a device which momentarily projects a rapidly expanding disruptor field in a targeted area; as its name suggests the field disrupts the fundamental bonds between atoms of any molecules in the targeted area, at the same time inducing an effect which causes any affected molecules to assume a gaseous state upon break-up. This effectively turns any substance in the target area to a cloud of elemental gas. Effective range of one kilometer, target area adjustable from five to fifity meters diameter and adjustable into various shapes, can fire once every forty seconds. Plasma Rail-Cruiser: armed with two independently-rotating turrets equipped with Ionized Plasma Casters (essentially scaled down variants of the plasma weapons used on several Jaegers). Effective range of two hundred meters, fifty kilotons per shot, can fire once every five seconds. Laser Rail-Cruiser: armed with a single high-energy directed laser weapon. Effective range of two hundred and fifty meters, can fire at a variety of time and power settings but is normally set to fire five-second bursts of ten kilotons per second every twenty seconds. Mortar Rail-Cruiser: armed with two 50cm mortars equipped with neutronium-head explosive warheads. Effective range of two hundred meters, five kilotons per shot, can fire up to twelve rounds per sixty seconds depending on the efficiency of the crew (often more if an ADC Commissar is on board).